


The Recording

by Mistress_Citrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Death, Detective!Kirk, Gore, Humor, M/M, Medical Examiner!MCcoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer!Spock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Citrus/pseuds/Mistress_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry for the grammar and paragraph errors, I hope you enjoy anyway!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Recording

The ground was wet and slick from the rain that was coming down but it didn't stop the killer from getting his target. It was midnight, no one was out besides a man in his younger twenties of an unknown alien race, heading home from a long night at the bar. The man was in no hurry, and not watching his surroundings in his current inebriated state, making the perfect target for the man in the depths of the darkest shadow following the unaware target. Upon coming up on a pitch black alley, in the distance the man could hear someone screaming for help. The man sobered immediately rushing down the alley in the direction of the screams. Not knowing that a shadow was following him from behind at a slower pace. When the man came upon the source of the voice, he found it was a recording he was heading towards repeating the same line over and over again.

"Help he's coming to get me, he's coming to get me! Help!"

The voice was so frantic it sounded almost to real. Seeing that he was tricked he immediately became frightened himself and turned on his heel to flee, but was stopped by ramming into an unknown figure standing directly behind him that merged from the shadows, before he could shout for help his throat was slit, blood gushing down his neck in streams of darkest red hue from the fatal slice of flesh. The man stumbling to get help slipped on the ground from the water of the rain, the man had no strength left to get back up and laid there while his life was draining from his eyes. The man tried to speak but all that came out was gurgling from the blood and cut vocal cords straining to form words of a dying man, the figure stood over the man, before the world blurred from his vision he saw his killer with lifeless eyes as if he was dead himself smirking down at him with the blade in his hands dribbling red blood from the tip. Beside him as the light faded from the dead man's eyes the recorder said it's final words that the dead man couldn't.

"Watch out! He's coming for you too!"


End file.
